<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sink or Swim by SpiderQ848</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902365">Sink or Swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderQ848/pseuds/SpiderQ848'>SpiderQ848</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas Matespritship, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, M/M, Mermaids, Merstuck, Multi, Polyamory, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderQ848/pseuds/SpiderQ848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All's well and good when you're the prince of Alternia and everything goes your way. But when your own captain of the guard turns his back on you in favour of a known rebel leader, well. Someone's got to do something about that, and that someone might as well be you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eridan wrapped his tail around a piece of coral, allowing him to remain comfortably in the centre of the room. He folded his arms and tapped his fingers impatiently. The click of his fingernails against his golden jewelry was like the ticking of a clock, counting down to disaster. "Bring Captor in first."</p>
<p>Equius nodded and left the room to carry out his prince's commands. His powerful tail sent a current through the water and Eridan adjusted his crown with a scowl.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the Great White to return with another merfolk in tow.</p>
<p>Sollux struggled out of Equius' grasp and swam forward. His tail swished anxiously as he fought the urge to claw at the power dampening collar around his neck. His lightbulb flickered weakly.</p>
<p>He ducked his head politely but his frown showed just how much he really respected the Seahorse prince. "My leiige-"</p>
<p>"Don't speak," Eridan snapped, cutting him off. He dismissed Equius with a wave of his hand and swam closer towards Sollux. "Sol," he murmured, making a slow circle around the Anglerfish, "I really expected better of you. Actually, wwait. No, I didn't."</p>
<p>Sollux scoffed, dropping any pretense of formality the second they were alone, "What are you goiing two do two me?"</p>
<p>"Nothin," said Eridan. He grinned, "Not yet at least. And if you cooperate, then nothin bad wwill evver happen to you."</p>
<p>"II diidn't do anythiing wrong," said Sollux. He bared his teeth at Eridan, revealing a mouthful of needle-like fangs, "2o kiill me iif you want two. The blood won't be on my hand2."</p>
<p>Eridan laughed at this and backed away from Sollux, "No no, Sol. I already told you, I'm not goin to hurt you. Really. I just wwant some answwers." He returned to the coral in the middle of the room and settled down again. "Tell me, wwhat exactly is your relationship wwith the rebel."</p>
<p>"KK ha2 a name ED. U2e iit."</p>
<p>"As if you don't take evvery chance you can get to abbrevviate evveryone else's name. But fine. Kar, wwhat is the relationship betwween you twwo."</p>
<p>Sollux looked away and muttered something under his breath.</p>
<p>"Wwhat wwas that?"</p>
<p>He grinned at Eridan, "II 2aiid iit'2 none of your bu22iine22 and you can 2hove your que2tiion2 up your nook for all II care. II'm not an2weriing you."</p>
<p>Eridan swam at Sollux, pushing himself off the coral and slapped Sollux across the face.  The Anglerfish grunted and fought to keep himself in place. "You still wwork for me sharkbait," said Eridan, "And you wwill answwer me."</p>
<p>Sollux smiled cheekily, " Kiill me, II dare you. Hii2 2ecret2 diie wiith me."</p>
<p>"Fine," Eridan shrugged, falling back once more. "I wwas hoping for a feww more confessions out of you first but..." He trailed off, making his way towards the door. "Bring the other one in," he said, knocking sharply.</p>
<p>A moment later, the door swung open and a second merfolk was pushed roughly into the room. He was much more restrained than Sollux, with heavy manacles around his wrists and a weight chained to his tail, preventing him from swimming too far or too fast.</p>
<p>Sollux's eyes widened as he came in, and though he said nothing, it told Eridan most of what he needed to know.</p>
<p>"Wwhat? You didn't think that pitiful head start you gavve him wwould havve been enough for him to evvade capture?"</p>
<p>Karkat's spiteful gaze fell on Eridan and he began launching a string of insults at the Seahorse. He struggled forward, his eyes blazing with anger.</p>
<p>"Wwoah tiger," Eridan laughed, putting his hands out. He swam slowly towards Karkat until he was just in front of the Tiger Shark. "No need for such harsh wwords. WWe're here to talk things out. At least for the time being."</p>
<p>"2tay calm, KK," Sollux blurted, his voice anxious. "Don't hurt your2elf."</p>
<p>Eridan hummed, letting a hand rest carefully on Karkat's shoulder. "Just as I suspected, you twwo are pale, aren't you?" He asked as Karkat tensed under his touch.</p>
<p>"Get your hand2 off of hiim," Sollux snapped.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to hurt him," Eridan said again, slowly and deliberately. "I mean it. I just wwanted to get some things straight before deciding wwhat to do." He turned his attention back on Karkat and smiled, "So just do as I say and this wwill be easier for evveryone invvolvved."</p>
<p>"FUCK YOU,' Karkat snapped, baring his fangs.</p>
<p>Eridan backed away, out of his reach and chuckled, "Let's just get our facts straight okay? Are you, or are you not, the infamous rebel leader, Karkat Vvantas."</p>
<p>A long pause and then, "I AM."</p>
<p>"Good," he glanced at Sollux, "See? This is howw you behavve."</p>
<p>Solux growled and Eridan turned his attention back on Karkat with a smirk. "Next question, I'vve heard you havve problems wwith the wway I run my kingdom. Is that true?"</p>
<p>"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU KNOW. HALF THE KINGDOM HATES YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE. I'M JUST THE ONLY ONE WITH THE GUTS TO TRY AND FIX THINGS."</p>
<p>Eridan sighed, "Wwe'll get back to that. But first, one final question. Howw long has Sol been helping you?"</p>
<p>At this, Karkat clenched his jaw and didn't reply.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's not as bad as I think it wwas. Only a wweek perhaps? Twwo wweeks? Or has it been ovver half a swweep since my own Captain of the Royal Guard betrayed me by protecting a wwanted fugitivve after an all too successful jail break?" Eridan's voice rose as he spoke until he was practically shouting.</p>
<p>Karkat flinched involuntarily as Eridan finished his sentence, causing the Seahorse to grin. "That's wwhat I thought."</p>
<p>"YOU CAN KILL ME." Karkat muttered angrily, "BUT YOU CAN'T KILL THE DESIRES OF THE PUBLIC. THERE HAVE BEEN MANY BEFORE ME AND THERE WILL BE MANY MORE TO COME. SO I DON'T FEAR DEATH." He paused, then glanced away. "BUT SOLLUX DID NOTHING WRONG. HE ONLY HELPED ME BECAUSE I TOLD HIM TO DO IT."</p>
<p>Eridan rolled his eyes, "It's touching, really. Both of you so eager to die for each other. But that wwon't be necessary." He pressed his fingers together, "I havve a proposition for you two."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karkat and Sollux shared a brief look of confusion. "A propo2iitiion?" Sollux asked.</p><p>Eridan nodded and fished a set of keys out of a drawer. "You heard me." He grabbed Sollux by the arm with one hand and removed his collar with the other. A task that was not made easier by Sollux's struggling.</p><p>The moment the collar was off, the light bulb on Sollux's head flared an angry black before quickly dimming to a neutral yellow that matched his tail. Sollux cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down, trying to hide the fact that his emotions had just gotten the better of him.</p><p>Eridan smirked and swam over to Karkat. "That, is indeed wwhat my proposition concerns, Sol. But let's try not to be too eager here. I still havve yet to free your moirail." He took Karkat's hands, much more gently than he'd been with Sollux and soon Karkat was mostly freed from the chains.</p><p>His tail however remained weighed down. "YOU AREN'T DONE YET, RICH BOY," said Karkat, grabbing at Eridan who managed to dodge out of his grasp and return to his coral.</p><p>"Hands to yourself Kar, there wwill be plenty of time for that later," he chided. "And as for your tail, I'm not freeing that yet because I'm not stupid. Listen to wwhat I havve to say and then you wwill be set free."</p><p>Karkat scowled but bit back any further remarks. Instead, he made his way warily to Sollux's side, never taking his eyes off of Eridan.</p><p>Eridan tossed the keys aside and clasped his hands behind his back. "So, my proposition," he said slowly, peering at the two before him over top of his glasses. He gestured first at Sollux, "You, wwill finally make our kissmesistude official, you insufferable ass."</p><p>Sollux scoffed and made a sour expression but Eridan wasn't done yet.</p><p>"And Kar, you wwill publically admit defeat and stop campaigning against me." He paused dramatically and shot Karkat a sideways glance, "You wwill also go on a flush date wwith me."</p><p>"WHAT?" Karkat exploded. He attempted to lunge at Eridan but the heavy weight attached to him yanked him back. He spluttered angrily, searching for the right things to say. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"</p><p>"Really, Kar. You hurt me," said Eridan, putting a hand to his chest.</p><p>Sollux bared his teeth, "No, he'2 riight. Obviiou2ly we aren't goiing two agree two thii2."</p><p>Eridan gave a sly smile, "Oh, but you havven't evven heard wwhat you get out of this yet."</p><p>"Do forgiive me for beiing pre2umptuous," Sollux snapped sarcastically, "But II've never known you two be 2omeone who makes faiir deal2."</p><p>Eridan huffed and looked away, "Wwell this is important to me," he muttered.</p><p>Sollux flicked his tail angrily but backed down. "Fiine, what do we get out of iit?" he prompted.</p><p>"Wwell, Sol. You wwill havve your public image preservved of course. They wwill believve that you wwere, not seduced by the rebel leader, but the one to bring him to his senses and back into the good graces of the kingdom." Eridan swam slow circles, seeming to revel in the theatrics of it all.</p><p>"This wway, you get to keep your moirail, and you get to fill your black quadrant wwith me."</p><p>"AND ME? WHY SHOULD I AGREE? SOLLUX AND I COULD ALWAYS JUST ESCAPE TOGETHER."</p><p>Eridan laughed, "And givve up on your ultimate goal? My, you twwo are pale for each other."</p><p>Karkat scrunched up his face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? PART OF THE DEAL WAS THAT I HAVE TO STOP FIGHTING ANYWAY."</p><p>"Wwell of course, it's bad for my image. But. I do wwant my subjects happy. Believve it or not, I do care at the end of the day. So you wwill be pardoned through Sol, and then you wwill become my secret advvisor so that you may havve a better way of bringing your advvice to me. Better than rallying I mean."</p><p>This made Karkat pause. He looked over at Sollux who, after a long moment, shrugged begrudgingly. Karkat turned back to Eridan and bit back a groan of frustration, "JUST, ONE DATE?"</p><p>Eridan shrugged, "Preferably more. But wwe'll start wwith one." He frowned at Karkat's heavy sigh and added, "Oh, and you get to keep your livves."</p><p>Sollux laughed harshly but Karkat chewed nervously on the inside of his mouth. He shared another look with Sollux and at last, the two nodded.</p><p>"Fiine," said Sollux. "We'll do iit your way."</p><p>Eridan clapped his hands together and gave them a delighted smile, "Wwonderful. Wwe'll make the announcement tomorroww. Sol, run along and think on wwhat you're going to tell people about us. Kar, you and I had better discuss our date."</p><p>When nobody moved right away, Eridan sighed and made a shooing motion with his hands, "Go, I'm serious."</p><p>Slowly as he could while still actually moving, Sollux left the room, continuously throwing backwards glances at Karkat. Eridan shut the door behind him and turned on Karkat. "So, lunch tomorroww? After the announcements?"</p><p>Karkat stared at him, a slight look of bewilderment on his face. "WHY?"</p><p>"Wwwhy wwhat?"</p><p>"WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A FLUSH DATE WITH ME? SURELY YOU HATE ME. AFTER ALL I 'VE DONE TO YOU."</p><p>Eridan laughed, "Are you kidding? Wwhy wwould I hate someone wwho has the guts to face me wwhen no one else does. Sol keeps me sharp but you. You could be the one to keep me going." He took Karkat's hand and, much to both of their surprise, Karkat let himself get pulled closer.</p><p>He clenched his jaw, "REALLY?"</p><p>"Really," Eridan agreed. "Here, look." He retrieved the keys once more and let the weight attached to Karkat sink to the floor. "Noww it's fair."</p><p>Karkat nodded, "THANKS."</p><p>"You're wwelcome. Noww, about that date."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>